


you were happy

by candycoatedchaos



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, au where anakin didn't burn on mustafar, implied force vision, palpatine is the mind flayer ???, that scene from stranger things 3 except anakin is billy and luke is eleven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycoatedchaos/pseuds/candycoatedchaos
Summary: he knew there was good in him.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	you were happy

**Author's Note:**

> what is my obsession with rewriting scenes from different shows for different fandoms? I don't know. Important note, Vader is 95% human in this fic as he did not sustain the injuries he did on mustafar in canon (in simpler terms, he's just an older Anakin Skywalker). The beach on Naboo and the anidala honeymoon is totally made up for plot convenience. If you don't know which stranger things scene I'm referring to, here's the link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8fOcE7XIO2s&t=54s
> 
> now, my friends, enjoy the show

_"Seven feet,"_ Luke gasped, looking his father in the eye.

Vader paused. The two of them wrestled on the floor and Vader had the upper hand, pinning his son to the ground by his wrist and straddling him to keep him from escaping. His left fist, which was raised and ready to strike the boy beneath him, now hung in the air, unable to move.

"You told her," The young Jedi choked. "The wave was seven feet."

He stared at his son, his face expressionless. Blood poured from a wound on the boy's forehead, staining his hair, his skin. Tears fell from the corners of his eyes, rolling down his temples and mixing with the blood. His blue eyes seemed so much bigger up close. He looked so much like her.

"You ran to her on the beach. There were seagulls."

The beach on Naboo where he took her for their honeymoon. She always loved the beach. He remembered his hand enveloping her smaller one. He remembered her long brown hair that fell down to her waist, how it curled and twisted beautifully. He remembered her eyes, large orbs of brown flecked with gold. He remembered her smile and his heart clenched.

"She wore her hair down with a blue ribbon. A long dress, with blue and red flowers." Luke let out a sob, then a strangled hiccup. "Yel-Yellow sandals...covered in sand."

He hated sand.

Luke whimpered feebly. "She was pretty... She was _really_ pretty..."

Vader's eyes slipped shut. He thought of her face.

"And you," Luke hiccuped. "You were _happy._ "

What was he doing? This wasn't who he was. This wasn't what he wanted. He was not Darth Vader as Palpatine had engraved into his mind. He was not a mindless killing machine as he had been told he was all these years. He was a person. He was _Anakin._

Luke's trembling hand hesitantly reached up to touch the side of his father's face. Vader--no, _Anakin--_ leaned into his touch and opened his eyes. He turned to face his former master, who was laughing maniacally.

Palpatine raised his hands, preparing to finish off the weakened boy on the floor, who was now desperately trying to crawl away.

When he did strike, it was more pain than Anakin had ever felt in his life. Over his own screams, he could faintly hear Luke's. 

Finally it stopped and he dropped to the ground instantly. Luke was kneeling over him, shaking his shoulder desperately. He was crying. 

"Father? Father?!"

Anakin smiled. 

"I'm sorry..."

He let out a breath, and expired.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment i need motivation if I write more for this :(


End file.
